


Good Morning

by Mizu7



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, PWP, Top Laura Hollis, lazy sunday morning foreplay, useless vampire bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short pwp fluff about how these two nerds in love spend their Sunday off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for months but I saw some art by laberintodeofelia . tumblr and I had to make it a real thing so here we go. 

 

Laura is the big spoon.  

 

What started out as their first evening together, Laura feeling brave with her new official girlfriend and took the initiative, giggling in between sweet tiny kisses to the back of Carmilla’s neck, she playfully wrapped her arms and legs around the vampire, who did little to no struggling.

At first she was under the assumption that Carmilla was humoring her and that the leather clad power house would take the reigns next time. But no, when Laura returned to the dorm to find Carmilla fast asleep, facing the wall on the furthest section of the bed, awaiting the back support. Without so much as uttering a word, Carmilla was very much not opposed.

Once dressed in pjs for the night and slipping under the covers, Laura molds her body against Carmilla’s. She would wake for a short moment, just conscious enough to find her hand and intertwine their fingers before slipping back into a peaceful sleep. 

This repeated enough times to become the norm and she didn’t want it any other way. 

To wake up random times at night just to feel the gentle rise and fall of Carmilla’s shoulders with each breath against her chest, masses of tangled black curls tickling her face that carried the scent of a summer’s cool night air, and always her hand captured in her gentle grasp. 

Much like right now.

Out of pure habit, her natural alarm clock went off at seven am sharp instantly waking her from a deep sleep and into the real world but also into a pool of dark tangles around her nose and cheeks. Laura mumbled under her breath, blinking past the last blurs of sleep and pulling her hand out of Carmilla’s gentle grasp to brush her hair splayed across the yellow pillow away and out of her mouth. 

“Is there no easier way to not wake up with your mane up my nose?” she huffed, her elbow pressing into the mattress to push herself up, hovering over Carmilla’s unconscious form. 

The sleeping vampire of course said nothing. 

Laura yawned, reaching over to unhook her phone from its charging station but froze in place as the front screen read “Sunday 6:58am” 

It was sunday, no class. 

“Oh thank God” she sighed in relief, dropping her phone back on to the counter top and flopped right back into the warmth of the bed. Earning a short grunt from said bed mate. 

“Hrrmmff...” 

“Sorry Carm” she mumbled, her lips muffled into Carmilla’s soft long sleeve knit shirt as she kissed her shoulder. Her arms slipping around her waist she pulled her form back into the mold of her chest. 

Carmilla purred, somewhere between the waking world and sleep she mumbled,” Leaving?” 

Like routine, she turned her head, awaiting a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek like they did so everyday before Laura set off into the day. Instead, Laura leaned up and placed multiple short kisses around her cheek and jaw earning another grunt. 

“It’s sunday” 

“Oh thank God” 

Laura smiled, watching her clutch the yellow pillow they now shared and pull it closer, reinstating sleep until she deemed it necessary. Which would be around sundown. Which was unfortunate seeing how Laura was now wide awake. 

Comfortable yes. Sharing a bed, pillow and warmth, they also decided to throw on more blankets. If getting up and out of Carmilla’s grasp was hard, Laura had to crawl out just out of the sheer weight of the covers that cocooned them in. 

Tugging the three layers of heat from her shoulders, she sat up on her elbow once more to look down at the sleeping form beautifully curved into her body like a puzzle piece, perfectly fit and in all the right places. 

oh. 

An idea. 

“Hey...Carm...?” she started, her voice low and full of a mischievous smile. She leaned in, peaking over her shoulder as her hand traveled under neath the soft knit of her shirt. Blunt nails trailing across her lean stomach, teasing the waistband of her shorts in a circular motion. 

Carmilla only grunted in response.   
  
She rested her chin on her shoulder, watching her face for any reaction indicating she would be waking soon. But Carmilla just let out a long sigh as her hand continued to explore the smooth skin with a gentle touch.

“...heeeeeey Carrm....” Laura tried again, her voice in a tune to a song no one has heard but Carmilla. If that wasn’t a hint enough, her fingers trailed upwards, just barely grazing under her breast. 

Still she didn’t move, a short sigh breathed out from her nose but otherwise she was still out like a light. Or at least that’s what it would appear to be if there wasn’t just the smuggest grin on her face. Her lips curled into a smile, blatantly ignoring these not so subtle advances just to be a tease. 

Laura huffed at this,”So that’s how you’re gonna play it huh?” 

Carmilla said nothing, her smile remained as she hummed softly, burying her face further into the yellow pillow. 

Well fine then. 

Brows furrowed in determination, both of Laura’s hands traveled upwards until they were full and earned a short gasp from the supposed sleeping vampire. She plopped herself back down on the bed, pulling Carmilla’s form closer until full contact was made with her back against her chest, giving herself more room and access to massage and play. But still, besides a grunt here and there, Carmilla remained utterly still. 

“You’re going to make me work for this aren’t you?” 

Carmilla made that noise, that adorable noise she makes when she smiles or when pleased, like a short laugh or a sigh. It meant yes. 

“Fine then” she mumbled, holding her close and burying her nose in the curve of her neck,” Let’s see how long you can ignore me” she purred, gently biting at her skin, Carmilla stiffened immediately. 

She played with her nipples in between her fingers, squeezing and fumbling while her lips bit and sucked at a particular point on her neck and never failed to make her squirm. Her heart beat thundered, Laura could feel it pounding against her chest. Leaning up to nip at her ear she glanced down searching her face for any reaction. 

Carmilla remained as still as she could be though it seemed to take every ounce of will power she had. She bit down on her lip, holding back any noises that would give her away with furrowed brows but eyes shut. Unfortunately (or...fortunately?) Laura is determination in the form of a small human. 

She continued her motions, kneading the soft flesh in her grasp while her knee raised upwards just enough to find her heated center. At this she let out an audible gasp, clutching the sheets and gritting her teeth as her leg rolled and pushed up against her. 

But even so she remained still.

That just won’t do. 

Laura’s right hand abandoned it’s mission to trail southwards while her other hand continued to toy and squeeze. Without a moment of hesitation or teasing, she slipped her hand straight past the waistband of her shorts and stroked against the cotton underwear top to her center on the verge of becoming wet. Carmilla was now resorting to biting down on the pillow. 

“Hmm I think I like this game” she purred against her ear, using her knee to push her legs upwards and open just enough to sink her hand further down only to stroke upwards at a painstakingly slow pace and stopping right on top of her clit now throbbing. 

“..h...hnng....” 

If at any given moment the yellow pillow would be ripped to shreds because Carmilla was biting down too hard Laura might actually not care. Her hips bucked against her hand, failing terribly at what the point of the game was she groaned pathetically, clutching at the sheets beneath her until her knuckles matched them in color.

At this, Laura couldn’t smile any bigger. 

Her fingers trailed up to the thin elastic of her panties and back down again, no fabric separating them now. Just her warm fingers and a very sensitive center and Carmilla was gone. 

“F...fucking hell Laura” she moaned, releasing her hold on the pillow and let out a long drawled out moan she had been holding in since she woke up this morning. 

She wanted to boast, of course she couldn’t ignore her or even pretend to, no one could make her body sing like the way she did. But that would be for later, Laura’s hands were busy. 

She massaged, tweaked and rubbed in a rough circular pattern at her clit alone sending the vampire’s hips into a frenzy against her hand and a groaning mess. 

It was over relatively quickly, a short game for the morning. 

A short string of curses followed by her body going rigid, Carmilla’s hand finally shot downward, clutching Laura’s to ensure it would remain until she fully rode out her orgasm. Her hips rolled against her knee and hand shamelessly while she struggled to catch her breath. Laura released her hold on her breast despite the short whimper of displeasure from the vampire and slowly leaned up and over her. 

Her forehead glistened with just the slight sign of sweat, bottom lip red and nearly bleeding from biting down too hard and her brows furrowed in concentration, they slowly softened as the motions calmed and her breath returned to normal.

For the first time that day she opened her eyes. 

Laura’s own breath caught in her throat at the sight. Her dark eyes hazed over with pleasure, looking up at her with the dirtiest smile. 

“Good morning...” she said, in a low tone that sent instant shivers down her spine. 

“We...aren’t getting out of this bed today are we?” 

The look on her face said it all. 

It was going to be a good sunday indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on this writing explicit stuff so please let me know what you think and if you have any pointers I really appreciate them!


End file.
